<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ᴏɴʟʏ ᴛʀᴜᴇ ᴘᴀɪʀɪɴɢ ─ junhao by kochamgoplane</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25475917">ᴏɴʟʏ ᴛʀᴜᴇ ᴘᴀɪʀɪɴɢ ─ junhao</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kochamgoplane/pseuds/kochamgoplane'>kochamgoplane</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comedy, Fluff and Angst, M/M, No Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:13:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25475917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kochamgoplane/pseuds/kochamgoplane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>❛Gdzie ship Juna i The8 zdobywa popularność, a chłopcy muszą sprawić, by wszyscy uwierzyli w ich prawdziwość ❜</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. -01-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hej hej, jest to moja książka z Wattpada (@/kochamgoplane), którą udostępniam również tutaj po ostatnich wydarzeniach związanych z tamtą stroną :((</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gdy tylko zeszliśmy ze sceny, natychmiast każdy z nas dopadł do foteli, kanap, nawet do ławy. Fanmeetingi były zarazem fajne i bardzo męczące. Naprawdę, robienie aegyo przez tyle czasu wcale nie jest takie lekkie jakby się mogło wydawać. Mimo to była to jedna z najlepszych części naszej pracy.</p><p>Padłem na kanapę, przekładając jedną nogę za jego oparcie. Wyciągnąłem z kieszeni telefon i odpaliłem SuperStar Pledis. Na początku grałem w to, bo mi kazali, ale teraz w sumie już do tego przywykłem.</p><p>- Świetnie się spisaliście - w pomieszczeniu rozbrzmiał zadowolony głos managera. Nawet nie musiałem odwracać głowy, by wiedzieć, do kogo skierowane były te słowa. - Czasami sam myślę, że jesteście w sobie zakochani.</p><p>Meanie. Jeden z najpopularniejszych shipów w Seventeen. Muszę przyznać, że Wonwoo i Mingyu naprawdę dobrze udawali. Ich starania, by fanki brały ich parę, przynosiły sukces. To wszystko nakręcało popularność całego zespołu - te wszystkie edity, fanarty, fanfictions. Kiedyś sam postanowiłem jedno przeczytać w tajemnicy i, cholera, to było serio dobre. Przez następny tydzień nie mogłem na nich spojrzeć w ten sam sposób co wcześniej. Nawet niedawno razem z Soonyoungiem postanowiliśmy napisać o nich opowiadanie - on pisał z perspektywy Mingyu, a ja jako Wonwoo.</p><p>Żarty żartami, jednak mi czasami było naprawdę szkoda Jeona. To z nim z całego zespołu miałem najlepszy kontakt, co nie zawsze było widać. Może nie pasowaliśmy do siebie pod względem charakterów, jednak łączyła nas ta specjalna więź. Kiedyś chciałem ją mieć z Minghao, jednak coś nam nie poszło po drodze. On lepiej dogadywał się z Kimem, przez co czasami żartowaliśmy, że rozbijamy meanie. Jednak wracając... Wonwoo czasami zbyt mocno się angażował, natomiast Mingyu nie brał tego shipu na poważnie. Starszy już czasami miał dosyć tego udawania, jednak nie mógł. W końcu to napędzało popularność, czyż nie?</p><p>- Dzięki - powiedział dwudziestojednolatek, dając "swojej miłości" buziaka w policzek. Mimowolnie skrzywiłem się na ten widok. Brunet natomiast spiorunował go wzrokiem i odsunął się najdalej jak tylko mógł. Mądry chłopak.</p><p>- Nie wiem, jakim cudem te dziewczyny się na to nabierają - powiedział Chan, opierając się o Seokmina, który był całkowicie pochłonięty oglądaniem śmiesznych kotków na YouTube. - W verkwany bym jeszcze uwierzył, no ale w nich?</p><p>Vernon i Boo byli shippowani przez niemal cały zespół. CEO jednak uznał, że wizualnie mężczyźni do siebie nie pasują i nie popierał ich interakcji. Szczerze mówiąc, też wolałem, żeby ten paring nie był tak rozpowszechniony jak meanie. Tak było dla nich lepiej. Mniejsza presja.</p><p>- Jak już jesteśmy przy tych parach - zaczął Sungsoo, uśmiechając się do The8. Czyżby nagle chciał rozpowszechnić gyuhao? Jednak następnie przeniósł wzrok na mnie, co zaczęło być bardziej niepokojące. - Wiecie, że ostatnio jeden paring robi się coraz bardziej popularny?</p><p>- A więc jednak Wonwoo x hamburgery wreszcie zostało docenione? - zapytał od niechcenia Hansol, kątem oka spoglądając na Seungkwana. Został jednak przyłapany, dlatego jak gdyby nigdy nic odwrócił wzrok, a ja parsknąłem śmiechem.</p><p>- Hao, Junnie, mam do was ogromną prośbę - na dźwięk swojego imienia poczułem, jak zaczyna mi się robić gorąco. - Postarajcie się, żeby więcej osób uwierzyło w to, że junhao może być real.</p><p>W tle Mingyu wybuchł śmiechem.</p><p>- Jedyny prawdziwy ship to Junhui x lustro - stwierdził poważnie Jeonghan, przeczesując blond włosy. - Bez obrazy, Jun, ale taka jest prawda.</p><p>- Bardzo śmieszne - warknąłem. Zablokowałem telefon i usiadłem prosto, mrużąc oczy. - Nie ma chuja we wsi, nie wciągniecie mnie w te wasze gierki. Ja jestem w stu procentach autentyczną osobą.</p><p>- A ty Minghao co o tym sądzisz? - zapytał manager.</p><p>- Jeśli to ma pomóc popularności zespołu... - powiedział niepewnie szatyn, nie śmiąc na mnie spojrzeć.</p><p>- I ty Brutusie przeciwko mnie?! - wykrzyknąłem, po czym poczułem na nadgarstku chłodną dłoń Wonwoo. Szczerze mówiąc, z nim mógłbym udawać zakochanego, czemu by nie. Ale nie z Hao, który jest zapatrzony w Kima jak w obrazek.</p><p>- No to pięknie - uśmiechnął się CEO. Następnie wstał i ruszył w stronę drzwi. - Liczę, że staniecie się otp tej części Carats, które nie wierzą w meanie - po tych słowach mężczyzna opuścił pomieszczenie.</p><p>- Ot... co? - zapytał Seokmin, odrywając się od telefonu. Miałem ochotę przywalić mu w tą jego uśmiechniętą buźkę.</p><p>- <em>Only True Paring</em> - wytłumaczył Mingyu, po czym wrednie się do mnie uśmiechnął. Gdyby nie to, że Jeon usilnie trzymał mnie za rękę, to pewnie bez oporów bym go udusił. - Ale i tak nigdy nas nie przebijecie.</p><p>- Walcie się wszyscy - warknąłem i wyszedłem w pokoju, ciągnąc za sobą Wonwoo.</p><p>✯✯✯</p><p>Tego dnia naprawdę nie miałem już na nic ochoty. Nawet na jedzenie, co w moim przypadku było dziwne. A tak bardzo chciałem dzisiaj wypróbować opiekacz do parówek...</p><p>Ktoś zapukał do drzwi mojego pokoju. Chociaż nazwanie go moim nie było zbyt trafne, ponieważ należał on również do Chana i Seungkwana. To jednak tylko szczegół.</p><p>- Wejść! - wydarłem się, zakopując twarz w poduszce. Szczerze mówiąc liczyłem, że będzie to Jeon. Moglibyśmy się wtedy położyć obok siebie i leżeć w milczeniu. Gdy poczułem, że materac ugina się pod czyimś ciężarem, z nadzieją spojrzałem w górę. Niestety, to nie był Wonwoo.</p><p>- Och, to ty - rzuciłem, siadając po turecku. - Brutusie.</p><p>- Zacznij wreszcie myśleć jako część zespołu, a nie jednostka - Minghao spojrzał na mnie tak, jakby był moją matką, która próbuje mi wytłumaczyć, że zabawa na torach nie jest najlepszym pomysłem. - Myślisz, że jedyne o czym marzę to udawanie zakochanego w tobie? Mingyu mówił mi...</p><p>- Mogę udawać, że za tobą szaleję, jeśli mi coś obiecasz - przerwałem mu.</p><p>- Tak?</p><p>- Nie będziesz przy mnie o nim mówił - to była dziwna i w sumie wredna prośba. I to nie tak, że nie lubię Kima. Jesteśmy rodziną - jesteśmy Seventeen. Jednak przez tą całą sytuację z meanie lekko mnie irytuje. Poza tym, skoro Hao "jest we mnie zakochany", to nie może mi gadać o innych facetach. Mam się liczyć tylko ja, prawda?</p><p>- Okej - Chińczyk uśmiechnął się przebiegle. - Ale ty nie będziesz wspominał o Wonwoo. Umowa stoi?</p><p>- Stoi.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. bohaterowie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>powinno się to znaleźć przed pierwszym rozdziałem, ale nie umiem w tę stronk</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Jako, że w Seventeen jest dość dużo chłopców, to nie łatwo zapamiętać, jaki każdy z nich ma tutaj kolor włosów (jest to oczywiście najczęściej używany przeze mnie zwrot, by nie powtarzać po raz kolejny np. Jun). Dzięki temu przed-rozdziałowi, będziecie mogli tutaj wracać, w razie pomylenia wieku bądź barwy czupryny.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Say the name - Seventeen!</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">główni bohaterowie</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    
  </span>
</p><p>Wen Junhui / Jun || 23 lat || szatyn || nick: princeofchina</p><p>kiedy 'love yourself' wejdzie za mocno</p><p>
  
</p><p>Xu Minghao / The8 || 21 lat || ciemny blondyn || nick: xuminghao_o</p><p>artystyczna dusza, to i artystyczny burdel na łbie</p><p>
  <span class="u">bohaterowie drugoplanowi</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    
  </span>
</p><p>Jeon Wonwoo / Wonwoo || 23 lat || szatyn || nick: jeon.wonwoo</p><p>wydaje się niemiły z pyska, ale ma bardzo dobre serduszko</p><p>
  
</p><p>Kim Mingyu / Mingyu || 22 lat || brunet || nick: min9yu_k</p><p>wysoki jak brzoza i głupi jak koza</p><p>
  <span class="u">pozostali bohaterowie</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    
  </span>
</p><p>Choi Seungcheol / S.Coups || 24 lata || szatyn || nick: sound_of_coups</p><p>daddy</p><p>
  
</p><p>Yoon Jeonghan / Jeonghan || 24 lata || blondyn || nick: angelfromh3ll </p><p>michał anioł</p><p>
  
</p><p>Hong Jisoo / Joshua || 23 lata || miedziany rudy || nick: joshuahong951230 </p><p>dzień bez czytania Biblii to nie dzień</p><p>
  
</p><p>Kwon Soonyoung / Hoshi || 23 lata || czerwony || nick: hoshimochi </p><p>10:10, y'know</p><p>
  
</p><p>Lee Jihoon / Woozi || 22 lata || blond || nick: woozi_universefactory </p><p>mały ale wariat</p><p>
  
</p><p>Lee Seokmin / Dokyeom || 22 lat || jasny brąz || nick: leesunflower97 </p><p>słoneczko</p><p>
  
</p><p>Boo Seungkwan / Seungkwan || 21 lat || blondyn || nick: pledis_boos</p><p>queen, bo diva jest już przestarzałe</p><p>
  
</p><p>Hansol Vernon Chwe / Vernon || 21 lat || jasny brąz || nick: chwenotchew</p><p>ten niechińczykowaty</p><p>
  
</p><p>Lee Chan / Dino || 20 lat || szatyn || nick: dino_from_svt </p><p>raz słodki maknae, raz przystojna bestia</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. -02-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To brzmi tak dziecinnie prosto: "Mogę udawać, że za tobą szaleję". Jednak w rzeczywistości granie zakochanego nie jest tak łatwe, jak się mogło wydawać. Aktorstwo nie jest mi obce, a mimo to miałem jakieś wewnętrzne opory. Udawać zauroczonego chłopakiem, który jest dla mnie jak brat? Przecież to prawie jak kazirodztwo. Do tego on naprawdę mi się nie podoba. On, ani żaden inny chłopak. Jestem stuprocentowo heteroseksualny. Chyba.</p><p>Naszą pierwszą szopkę mieliśmy odegrać podczas kolejnego fansignu. W planach było jedynie niewinne spoglądanie na siebie, a następnie nakładanie opaski przez Minghao na moje włosy. Prościzna, czyż nie?</p><p>✯✯✯</p><p>Gdy skończyło się rozdawanie autografów i dawanie nam prezentów przez fanów, mogliśmy wstać od długiego stołu i trochę się poruszać po podwyższeniu. Nieco niecierpliwie czekałem, aż Minghao przyjdzie i wykona swoje zadanie. Chciałem mieć to już za sobą. Jednak gdy rozejrzałem się po sali, zauważyłem, jak chłopak rzucił się na plecy roześmianego Chana. Zrobiłem nieco zniesmaczoną minę. Przecież to my mieliśmy udawać zakochanych, cały plan idzie w łeb. </p><p>Przewróciłem oczami i podszedłem do Wonwoo, poprawiającego aureolkę, którą dała mu jedna fanka. Uderzyłem go delikatnie w ramię, a następnie pochyliłem się w jego stronę.</p><p>- To nigdy się nie uda - szepnąłem konspiracyjnie, kątem oka zerkając na The8. - Do kitu z niego aktor.</p><p>- Wiesz, nie każdy jako dziecko grał rozbierane sceny - zaśmiał się Jeon, marszcząc przy tym nos.</p><p>- Nie wypominaj mi błędów młodości - do tej pory nie mogę zrozumieć, jakim cudem zgodziłem rozebrać się na planie. Pedofilia. - W każdym razie to nie wypali.</p><p>- Zluzuj majty, Wen - rzucił młodszy. - I lepiej odsuń się trochę ode mnie, o ile naprawdę chcesz, żeby ludzie wierzyli w junhao i meanie, a nie wonhuie. </p><p>Z westchnieniem wstałem i jeszcze raz spojrzałem na Minghao, który robił aegyo dla fanów. </p><p>No trudno, spróbujemy innym razem.</p><p>✯✯✯</p><p>- Idziemy na miasto - oznajmił Mingyu, odrywając twarz od telefonu. - Niedaleko otworzyli nową knajpkę z meksykańskim jedzeniem.</p><p>- Od kiedy lubisz meksykańskie jedzenie? - zapytał Vernon, marszcząc przy tym brwi. </p><p>- Od dzisiaj - stwierdził brunet, a ja zacisnąłem zęby. Nie wiem czemu, ale ostatnio ten człowiek irytuje mnie jeszcze bardziej, niż zwykle. - To kto idzie?</p><p>- Ja mogę, jeśli ty stawiasz - Seungcheol wzruszył ramionami, a ja odetchnąłem z ulgą. Nie daj Boże, żebym jeszcze ja został zmuszony do wspólnych wyjść z Kimem.</p><p>- O, to ja też się piszę - odezwał się Minghao, na co przewróciłem oczami. Jak zwykle, ten facet chyba nie ma własnego życia. Ciekawe, czy wchodzą do jednej kabiny prysznicowej.</p><p>- Dobra, to jeszcze weźmiemy Wonwoo i porobicie nam zdjęcia...</p><p>- A co wy na podwójną randeczkę? - zapytał Jihoon, uśmiechając się wrednie. Bałem się tej miny, ponieważ nigdy nie zwiastowała nic dobrego.</p><p>- W sensie? - zapytał raper, unosząc jedną brew do góry.</p><p>- Cheol zostaje w domu, a na jego miejsce wskakuje Junhui - zaproponował niziołek, a ja natychmiast się ożywiłem.</p><p>- Nie ma mowy - krzyknąłem.</p><p>- To super pomysł - stwierdził Jeon, a ja spojrzałem na niego morderczym wzrokiem. - No weź, porobisz trochę zdjęć, wrzucisz je na Weibo... Fanki będą zachwycone.</p><p>- A jak to będą foty z Hao, to już w ogóle dostaną orgaz... - zaczął zadowolony Mingyu.</p><p>- Zamknij ryj - uciszył go Wonwoo. - To jak?</p><p>- Robię to tylko dla ciebie - mruknąłem.</p><p>- Ała - syknął Vernon, chwytając się za serce. - Nie zabijaj mojej wiary w junhao.</p><p>- To postanowione - ucieszył się Kim, ukazując w uśmiechu zęby. Jak ja go nienawidzę. - Ruszajcie dupy, nie mamy całego dnia.</p><p>Fantastycznie.</p><p>✯✯✯</p><p>- Nie wiedziałem, że w pizza jest meksykańska - powiedział pod nosem Wonwoo, spoglądając z ironią na Kima.</p><p>- Ojejku, Włochy, Meksyk, co to za różnica - prychnął brunet, przewracając oczami.</p><p>- No faktycznie żadna - rzuciłem, nie odwracając wzroku od telefonu. - Korea Południowa, Północna - jeden pies, co nie?</p><p>- Dobra, przestańcie - wtrącił się Minghao, a ja zmroziłem go wzrokiem. - Jedzenie to jedzenie, nie?</p><p>- Pies też może być jedzeniem, a jednak troszkę różni się od frytek - zauważyłem, robiąc nieco wredną minę.</p><p>- Nie za mocno wczuwasz się w chińskie klimaty? - zapytał uszczypliwie Mingyu. - Pies w pięciu smakach?</p><p>- Ty... - aż z tego wszystkiego wstałem.</p><p>- Spokój, nie róbcie cyrku przy ludziach - warknął Jeon, ciągnąc mnie za rękaw bluzy. - Tak się składa, że jesteśmy ostatnimi osobami, które powinny się wyróżniać. No chyba, że chcecie zlotu fanek. A teraz Mingyu idź coś zamówić, to ty nas tu zaciągnąłeś - rozkazał Wonwoo. Dlaczego to nie on jest liderem?</p><p>A ja visualem?</p><p>☆☆☆</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Użytkownik min9yu_k opublikował(a) nowe zdjęcie</em>
  </b>
</p><p>        </p><p>Polubione przez <b>xuminghao_o</b>, <b>yu_gyeom</b> i <b>561 277</b> innych</p><p><b>min9yu_k</b> 🍕</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">zobacz wszystkie komentarze: 17 587</span>
  </em>
</p><p><b>min9yuforever32 </b>nie wiem kto tu jest bardziej smakowity - pizza czy ty? 🤔</p><p><b>pledis_boos </b>mEkSyKaŃsKa KnAjPkA</p><p>☆☆☆</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Użytkownik mw72 opublikował(a) nowe zdjęcie</b>
  </em>
</p><p>        </p><p>Polubione przez <b>won.hui.otp</b>, <b>jeonwowowo</b> i <b>12</b> <b>986</b> innych</p><p><b>mw72 </b>wonhui to najbardziej real ship ok #reallove</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>zobacz wszystkie komentarze: 3 801</em>
  </span>
</p><p><b>meanieislove </b>co ty pierdolisz</p><p><b>oppayajun </b>taak 💕💕</p><p>☆☆☆</p><p>Parsknąłem, przeglądając Instagrama. Nie wiem nawet, z jakiej paki wyświetlił mi się ten post, ale... no zabawne.</p><p>- Co tak ryja cieszysz? - zapytał Mingyu, na chwilę przestając jeść.</p><p>- Ten cały cudowny pomysł naszego szefa się sypie - powiedziałem, a następnie każdemu pokazałem fotografię z dzisiejszego dnia, na której pochylam się w stronę Jeona. - Już prędzej ludzie uwierzą w te całe wonhuie.</p><p>- Ej, co wy robiliście tak blisko siebie? - zapytał oburzony brunet. Czyżby zazdrość?</p><p>- A wiesz... - rzuciłem, 'zmysłowo' spoglądając na szatyna.</p><p>- Nie macie wyjścia, jutro musicie pokazać, jak wielkim uczuciem do siebie pałacie - stwierdził Woo, spoglądając na nas z lekkim uśmiechem.</p><p>- Może od razu zgwałcę Hao na scenie? - o dziwo Chińczyk natychmiast zrobił się czerwony, więc postanowiłem jeszcze troszeczkę się z nim podroczyć. - Chociaż w sumie wiesz... Skoro to praca zespołowa, to też musisz tego chcieć, czyli to nie będzie gwałt, a seks z miłości. Piszesz się na to, skarbie?</p><p>- Widzisz jak świetnie ci idzie, oby tak dalej - pochwalił mnie brunet, do tego nie wyłapałem w jego głosie ironii. Dziwne. - A ty co powiesz na taki rodzaj okazywania publicznie uczuć, słonko? - zapytał Jeona, modulując głos na bardziej ponętny.</p><p>- Dobra, róbcie to zdjęcie i wracamy - Wonwoo sprawnie zmienił temat, a ja się uśmiechnąłem. Robienie sobie zdjęć to chyba najprzyjemniejsza rzecz z możliwych.</p><p>☆☆☆</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Użytkownik xuminghao_o opublikował(a) zdjęcie</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Polubione przez <b>princeofchina</b>, <b>svt.the8</b> i <b>373 730</b> innych</p><p><b>xuminghao_o </b>china line 🇨🇳</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">zobacz wszystkie komentarze: 5 171</span>
  </em>
</p><p><b>princeofchina </b>ciao bella 🍕</p><p><b>_maria_ </b>te amo 😭</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. -03-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kiedy wróciliśmy z pizzeri, udałem się do swojego pokoju i intensywnie zacząłem zastanawiać się nad naszymi dalszymi akcjami. Oczywiście najpierw wszedłem na Instagrama, zobaczyć, ile osób zobaczyło już post Minghao. Nawet odważyłem się wejść w komentarze, gdzie od razu zauważyłem napływ komentarzy o tym, jaki The8 jest wspaniały, ja piękny (no ba) oraz te o bardzo prostej treści - junhao i tysiąc serc. Z ciekawości wpisałem sobie w wyszukiwarkę nazwę naszego shipu i od razu zalała mnie fala naszych wspólnych zdjęć. Głównie z fanmeetingów. Na jednym spoglądamy na siebie, na innym Hao trzyma mnie za kark. Boże, nigdy nawet na to wszystko nie zwróciłem uwagi. To nigdy nie było nacechowane żadnymi uczuciami - przynajmniej z mojej strony.</p><p>Zagryzłem wargę, po czym obróciłem głowę, by upewnić się, że drzwi są zamknięte. Używałem laptopa, więc lepiej uważać. Następnie wyszukałem <em>junhao fanfictions</em> i wszedłem w pierwszy lepszy link. Pewnie będę potem tego żałować, ale trudno.</p><p>Nie słyszałem dobrej opinii o tego typu twórczości, dlatego też jakoś nigdy nie ciągnęło mnie do jej czytania. Ale z czystej ciekawości po prostu muszę sprawdzić, co o mnie piszą. </p><p>Zacząłem czytać prolog, podpierając przy tym policzek na dłoni. Zaczęło się bardzo przyjemnie. Według autorki (bądź autora, kto tam wie), byłem siedemnastolatkiem zakochanym w Minghao. Klasycznie. Miłość, motylki i te sprawy. Potem zaczęło się robić ciekawiej. Zaczęło budować się napięcie, kiedy wyliczane były stopnie, po których schodziłem. Natomiast gdy ostatecznie poślizgnąłem się na schodach, aż złapałem się za głowę. To musiało boleć. Aż sam sobie współczułem.*</p><p>Gdy byłem już na momencie, kiedy okazuje się, że straciłem pamięć, Minghao ni stąd ni zowąd złapał mnie za ramię, aż podskoczyłem na łóżku.</p><p>- Jezus Maria, Hao, puka się - krzyknąłem, łapiąc się za serce.</p><p>- Przepraszam - mruknął Chińczyk, po czym spojrzał na ekran laptopa. - Co tam czytasz?</p><p>O nie nie nie.</p><p>- Nic - odpowiedziałem i już chciałem zamknąć klapę, jednak chłopak mi to uniemożliwił, pochylając się w stronę urządzenia.</p><p>Jestem w dupie. </p><p> - <em>To amnezja - smutno stwierdził lekarz, spuszczając wzrok. - Na szczęście częściowa. Pamięta mniej - więcej wydarzenia do dziesiątego roku życia. Jednak wydarzenia sprzed, chociażby...* - </em>Blondyn spojrzał na mnie, ściągając przy tym brwi. W sumie śmiesznie tak wyglądał. - Od kiedy czytasz fanfiki? I to o samym sobie?</p><p>- Nie gadaj tylko siadaj - powiedziałem, klepiąc miejsce obok siebie. Trudno, najwyżej sobie oboje poczytamy o tym jak to się kochamy. - Zobaczymy, jak nas widzą inni ludzie.</p><p>✯✯✯</p><p>Opowiadanie wciągnęło nas do tego stopnia, że gdy tylko mieliśmy wolny czas (a nie było tego zbyt wiele), Minghao przychodził do mojego pokoju i razem czytaliśmy kolejne rozdziały. To nieco dziwiło innych członków zespołu - niemal wszyscy byli przekonani, że jestem obrażony na The8 i nie mam zamiaru zadawać się z nim za kulisami. No cóż - zdziwko. Xu nic mi nie zrobił, a jedyną osobą, do której mam pretensję, jest nasz CEO.</p><p>Byliśmy na dziesiątym rozdziale, gdy nagle zrobiło się nieco niezręcznie. </p><p><em>- Lubię cię od tylu lat - </em>zaczął czytać na głos młodszy, by upewnić się, że oczy go nie mylą. <em>Myślałem, że nigdy nie doczekam się tej chwili. - po wypowiedzeniu tych słów, chłopak wstał na palcach, ponieważ Junhui był od niego wyższy, i delikatnie -</em> w tym momencie Minghao przełknął ślinę.-  <em>pocałował jego wargi.</em><em>*</em></p><p>- Ktoś miał bogatą wyobraźnię - skomentowałem, śmiejąc się nieco wymuszenie. Nigdy sobie nawet nie wyobrażałem czegoś takiego, jak całowanie mojego przyjaciela, który był dla mnie prawie jak brat. To... nieetyczne. - Dobrze chociaż, że autorka uwzględniła, że jestem wyższy - dodałem, by jakoś zboczyć z tematu.</p><p>- Wielkie mi coś, trzy centymetry - parsknął młodszy, poprawiając grzywkę lekko wpadającą mu w oczy. - Dobra, czytajmy dalej bo zaraz ci tu wbiją...</p><p>- Hejka, gołąbeczki - powiedział Chan, uśmiechając się szeroko. O wilku mowa. - Nie chcę wam tu przeszkadzać w tajnych naradach jak tu ukazać światu swoją dozgonną miłość, ale jest już po północy, a ja chciałbym iść spać.</p><p>- A gdzie Seungkwan? - zapytałem, spoglądając na zegarek w laptopie. Cholera, faktycznie - już wpół do pierwszej. </p><p>- Śpi u Vernona - odpowiedział maknae, wzruszając ramionami. - Soonyounga gdzieś wcięło, więc łóżko stoi wolne.</p><p>- Pewnie jest w studiu z Jihoonem - stwierdził Hao, po czym wstał z łóżka. - Ja już wracam do siebie.</p><p>- Poczekaj - powiedziałem, łapiąc chłopaka za nadgarstek. - Skoro Kwana i tak nie ma, to możesz zostać na noc u nas. Chce ci się siedzieć samemu u siebie?</p><p>- Ciekawe, kto się kłócił, bo nie dostał własnego pokoju - mruknął pod nosem Dino. Gówniarz myślał, że go nie usłyszę.</p><p>- No w sumie... - blondyn zagryzł wargę, spoglądając na wolne łóżko. - A Seungkwan na pewno nie będzie zły?</p><p>- Mógł się nie szlajać po nocy - rzuciłem, przewracając oczami. Nikt mi nie wmówi, że pomiędzy tamtą dwójką nic nie ma. - Ej, może wrobimy naszym verkwanom wjazd na pokój o trzeciej?</p><p>- O trzeciej, baranie, to my wstajemy - odezwał się Chan, podłączając telefon do ładowarki.</p><p>- Jak ty się do swojego hyunga odzywasz? - zapytałem, nie będąc w sumie zdziwionym. Niby taki słodziutki, ale ma charakterek. - To o drugiej. </p><p>✯✯✯</p><p>Jako, że zawsze mam dobre pomysły (wcale nie), to postanowiłem zrealizować również ten z włamaniem się do pokoju Hansola. Co prawda, nie mogłem tego nazwać jakimś szczególnym wtargnięciem do pomieszczenia - chłopak nigdy nie zamyka drzwi na klucz. Dlatego po cichutku, razem z Minghao (Chan nie chciał się namówić na tą zabawę - mięczak) udaliśmy się pod pokój Vernon, skąd dochodziły jakieś ciche jęki. </p><p>- Mówiłem, że to zboczeńcy - szepnąłem i spojrzałem z satysfakcją na mojego towarzysza. Następnie bardzo delikatnie nacisnąłem na klamkę, ale że w pokoju było ciemno jak nie powiem gdzie, to postanowiłem użyć latarki.</p><p>- Junnie, to nie jest dobry pomysł - powiedział Xu, a ja na chwilę zamarłem.</p><p>Chwila... co? Junnie?</p><p>- Co wy tu robicie? - zapytał Hoshi, sprawiając, że niemal dostałem zawału. </p><p>- Słyszysz? - zapytałem szeptem, wskazując na drzwi, których nadal nie zamknąłem.</p><p>- No, Vernon znowu coś mruczy przez sen - czerwonowłosy ziewnął, zakrywając usta dłonią. - Dlatego jak śpi, to potrzebuje się do czegoś przytulać, bo inaczej się jeszcze bardziej miota. Wiecie, do daje mu jakieś poczucie bezpieczeństwa czy coś. Tylko Seokmin wczoraj zepsuł mu jego miśka...</p><p>-... więc na jego miejsce znalazł sobie Seungkwana - parsknąłem, zakładając ręce. - Ten to się potrafi w życiu ustawić. Dobra, Hao, spadamy, bo nas jeszcze usłyszą.</p><p>- A tak właściwie, to co wy tutaj robicie <span class="u">we dwoje</span>? - zapytał Soonyoung, robiąc podejrzliwą minę. </p><p>- Tajemnica służbowa - rzuciłem, a następnie, ciągnąc za sobą dwudziestojednolatka, wróciłem do pokoju.</p><p>Zasypiając (co z tego, że miałem jeszcze tylko pół godziny spania) myślałem tylko o jednym.</p><p>Junnie.</p><p>______________________________________________________</p><p>*<em>zdania zapisane kursywą pochodzą z mojego innego fanfiction o junhao - "My I"</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. -04-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Koniec końców Minghao nie spał w łóżku Boo ze strachu, że ten może być potem na niego zły. No, ale przecież nie wypadało tak wygonić gościa z pokoju w środku nocy, dlatego udostępniłem mu połowę swojego łóżka. Oczywiście tą od brzegu - w końcu tylko vipy śpią przy ścianie.</p><p>O dziwo tej nocy miałem sen i to bardzo dziwny - śniło mi się, że uciekam, nie wiedząc, przed czym. Biegłem przed siebie do znajomego głosu, który powtarzał w kółko...</p><p>- Junnie - poczułem, jak ktoś szarpie mnie za ramiona. - Jun, wstawaj, jest już po trzeciej - dopiero wtedy zrozumiałem, że dźwięk nie pochodzi z mojej sennej wizji, a szarej rzeczywistości. Z niezadowolonym mruknięciem otrworzyłem oczy i ziewnąłem. - Wstydź się, to ty zawsze byłeś naszym budzikiem.</p><p>- To jest wyjątek potwierdzający regułę - stwierdziłem, wyglądając za okno. Na zewnątrz nadal było ciemno - nie ma się co dziwić, dopiero trzecia nad ranem. Pamiętam, jak jeszcze dane mi było budzić się dopiero na obiad. Złote czasy. - W ogóle, jak ci się spało w obcym pokoju? - zapytałem, wstając a następnie podchodząc do szafy, z której wyciągnąłem jakieś czyste ubrania i ręcznik.</p><p>- Nieźle - odpowiedział zdawkowo młodszy. - Spokojniej się śpi z kimś w łó... pokoju.</p><p>- Wiesz, jak coś to możesz się zamienić pokojami z Chanem, będzie w siódmym niebie - zaproponowałem, opierając się o mebel.</p><p>- Nigdy nie dam mu takiej satysfakcji - oznajmił blondyn i się zaśmiał. Kiedy ostatnio gadaliśmy ze sobą tak po prostu, na luzie, jak teraz? - Dobra, idę do siebie.</p><p>- Następnym razem to ja wbiję do ciebie - powiedziałem, uśmiechając się szeroko. - Romantyczne sam na sam i te sprawy. Już kupuj świece.</p><p>- W dormie nie musimy udawać zakochanych - Chińczyk spławił mnie i wyszedł z pokoju. Ała. Chciałem dobrze.</p><p>☆☆☆</p><p>
  <b>SIEDEMNAŚCIE A JEDNAK TRZYNAŚCIE</b>
</p><p><em>20 maja, </em>04:47</p><p>
  <b>dino_from_svt</b>
  <b>:</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>dino_from_svt</b>
  <b>: </b>
  <em>patrzcie na nasze golabeczki &lt;3</em>
</p><p><b>hoshimochi</b>: <em>grubo</em></p><p><b>min9yu_k</b>: <em>serio zaszli juz tak daleko??</em></p><p><b>princeofchina</b>: <em>szczeniak was wrabia</em></p><p><b>min9yu_k</b>: <em>jasne jasne</em></p><p><b>dino_from_svt</b>: <em>no dobra, to nie oni</em></p><p><b>dino_from_svt</b>: <em>ale uroczo byscie tak razem wygladali</em></p><p><b>hoshimochi</b>: <em>weź bo się jeszcze zarumienią</em></p><p><b>angelfromh3ll</b>: <em>nie chcę wam przeszkadzać, ale wy serio daliście się na to nabrać? nie rozpoznajecie już nawet pokoi w dormie? I LUDZI Z KTÓRYMI ZNACIE SIĘ OD TYLU LAT</em></p><p><b>joshuahong951230</b>: <em>wiecie, że wszyscy siedzimy w tym samym pokoju i równie dobrze moglibyście to sobie mówić w twarz???</em></p><p><b>min9yu_k</b>: <em>nie psuj nam zabawy</em></p><p><b>leesunflower97</b>: <em>ale... oni serio uroczo by tak razem wyglądali...</em></p><p>
  <em>użytkownik </em>
  <span class="u">
    <em>princeofchina</em>
  </span>
  <em> opuścił chat</em>
</p><p>☆☆☆</p><p>- Nic wam w nocy nie zginęło? - zapytał Seungkwan, przerywając nieco niezręczną ciszę. No nie wiem, raczej to my powinniśmy się pytać, czy ktoś mu dziewictwa nie zabrał.</p><p>- Skąd ten pomysł? - zapytał Woozi, spoglądając na blondyna nieprzytomnym wzrokiem. Takie są skutki siedzenia po nocach w studiu.</p><p>- Nie wiem, wydaje mi się, że ktoś dzisiaj chodził po korytarzu, do tego otworzył drzwi do pokoju - skrzyżowałem z Hao niespokojne spojrzenie. Ups?</p><p>- A, to byli... - zaczą Soonyoung, jednak The8 okazał się być szybszy. Dzięki Bogu.</p><p>- Chyba powinniśmy się już szykować do wyjścia - stwierdził, wstając z kanapy. Za nim wszyscy zrobiliśmy to samo, a ja szybko podbiegłem do ciemnego blondyna.</p><p>- Uratowałeś nam dupę - stwierdziłem, klepiąc go po ramieniu.</p><p>- Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie - nigdy nawet nie zauważyłem, jaki śliczny uśmiech ma ten chłopak.</p><p>- O czym tak szepczecie? - zapytał Hoshi, zachodząc nas od tyłu.</p><p>- Miałeś nie wspominać o tym w nocy - powiedziałem, z wyrzutem spoglądając na czerwonowłosego.</p><p>- Umowy z wami nie podpisywałem - i tak szybko jak się pojawił, tak szybko się ulotnił.</p><p>Ufaj przyjaciołom, mówili. Nigdy cię nie wystawią, mówili.</p><p>☆☆☆</p><p>Dzisiaj czekał nas kolejny, jak na razie ostatni, fanmeeting, na którym musieliśmy wreszcie się postarać. Tylko jak? Dla mnie nadal to wszystko jest niezręczne, do tego nie chcę tak okłamywać fanów, źle się z tym czuję.</p><p>Ale z drugiej strony - jeśli chcą junhao, to dostaną junhao.</p><p>Wcale nie robimy tego dla kasy i sławy.</p><p>O dziwo, pierwszy podszedł do mnie The8 i kiwnął na mnie głową, dlatego bardziej się do niego zbliżyłem. Może to część jego planu czy coś.</p><p>- Nici z naszego pokazu uczuć - powiedział mi na ucho. W międzyczasie zacząłem bawić się jego naszyjnikiem, bo w sumie czemu nie. - Mingyu powiedział mi, że dzisiaj oni chcą się trochę popisać bo Wonwoo ma dobry humor, a dwie pary to za dużo.</p><p>- Spoko - rzuciłem i podniosłem spojrzenie. - To następnym razem? - chłopak kiwnął głową, unosząc kąciki ust. - Tylko musimy wymyślić coś kreatywnego.</p><p>Nie będą meanie pluć nam w twarz, ni fanów nam przekabacać na swoją stronę.</p><p>☆☆☆</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>użytkownik </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <b>gayteen opublokował(a) nowe zdjęcie</b>
  </em>
</p><p>        </p><p>Polubione przez <b>mw72</b>, <b>svtships</b> I <b>19 729</b> innych</p><p><b>gayteen </b>Jun leci na dwa fronty #wonhui #junhao</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>zobacz wszystkie komentarze: 5 347</em>
  </span>
</p><p><b>kochamgoplane </b>obrotny chłopak</p><p><b>dino_from_svt </b>team junhao ^^</p><p>☆☆☆</p><p>- CHAAAAN - wydarłem się, żeby było mnie słychać w całym dormie. Ja już nie mam siły na tego dzieciaka (nikt mi nie wmówi, że jest już dorosły, ja wiem swoje).</p><p>- Tak, hyung? - zapytał się szatyn, jeszcze nieświadomy swojej winy. To go zaraz uświadomie, aż mu się odechce korzystania z social mediów.</p><p>- Team junhao? - zapytałem, zakładając ręce.</p><p>- Och - Dino zrobił kilka kroków w tył. - Ja wam tylko pomagam.</p><p>- Walić nas - zebrałem się w sobie, po czym wyrzuciłem ręce w górę. - Czy ty w ogóle pomyślałeś o sobie? Wiesz, ile teraz będziesz miał spamu od fanów, którzy będą chcieli mieć najświeższe informacje o junhao?</p><p>- No... o tym nie pomyślałem.</p><p>Jak zwykle. I co, i że on ma dziewiętnaście lat?</p><p>- Poza tym, lepiej nie mieszaj się oficjalnym kontem w tego typu rzeczy - westchnąłem i podeszłem do młodego, po czym objąłem go ramieniem. - Załóż sobie nieoficjalne konto, nie wiem, wymyśl sobie kreatywną nazwę i zbieraj nam rzeszę fanów.</p><p>Chłopak uśmiechnął się nieco szatańsko i uciekł, pewnie do naszego pokoju.</p><p>Co ja najlepszego zrobiłem.</p><p>☆☆☆</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>użytkownik stanjunhaostanreallove opublikował(a) pierwszy post na swoim profilu</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Polubione przez <b>oppayajun</b>, <b>_caratworld_</b> i <b>1</b> <b>933</b> innych</p><p><b>stanjunhaostanreallove </b>wasze ukochane konto informacyjne o najbardziej real shipie w całym k-popie (poza verkwanami bo to więcej niż real) właśnie startuje &lt;3 #junhao</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>zobacz wszystkie komentarze: 363</em>
  </span>
</p><p><b>kochamgoplane </b>słuchaj, chyba zapomniałeś jeszcze o werhuiach</p><p><b>mw72 </b>tylko wonhui &gt;:(</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. -05-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wreszcie przyszedł czas na chwilę przerwy od wszystkiego. Mogliśmy trochę sobie odpuścić i nie tkwić w sali treningowej, a że na dworze było bardzo ciepło, to grzechem byłoby spędzić cały dzień w dormie.</p><p>Chociaż mi jak najbardziej odpowiadało spędzanie wolnego czasu w taki sposób. Mógłbym się rozwalić na łóżku jak żaba na liściu i nic nie robić. I pewnie tak też bym zrobił, gdyby pewien osobnik nie pokrzyżował mi planów.</p><p>- Jak coś to wychodzę z Hao na miasto - oznajmił Mingyu zakładając czarny płaszcz. A może to była marynarka? Nie wiem, jestem tylko facetem, nie znam się na takich rzeczach.</p><p>- Uważajcie na siebie - Jeonghan jak zwykle zachowywał się jak nasza matka. Oczywiście nigdy nie miałem mu tego za złe - ja byłem budzikiem, on mamusią. Dobry układ.</p><p>W obecnej sytuacji również musiałem coś zrobić. To nie tak, że rywalizuję z Kimem, no skądże znowu. (Ale visualem mogę być tylko ja.) Po prostu on ukradł mi partnera, to ja zajmę się tym jego.</p><p>Wystarczyło, że znacząco spojrzałem na Wonwoo, a ten już wiedział, co się święci.</p><p>☆☆☆</p><p>
  <em>22 maja, 10:49</em>
</p><p><b>jeon.wonwoo</b>: <em>to gdzie idziemy tym razem?</em></p><p><b>princeofchina</b>: <em>jak ty mnie dobrze znasz</em></p><p><b>princeofchina</b>: <em>do parku</em></p><p>☆☆☆</p><p>- Z kim tak romansujecie? - zapytał Chan, zaglądając mi w telefon. To już chyba mój młodszy brat jest bardziej subtelny od niego.</p><p>- Idziemy z Wonwoo na spacer, nie czekajcie na nas z obiadem - poinformowałem wszystkich, nie racząc odpowiedzieć młodemu. Zamiast tego skierowałem się do swojego pokoju.</p><p>- Następni - rzucił Vernon, niemal prychając. - Ta wasza zacięta rywalizacja robi się śmieszna - dobiegł mnie jego głos, zanim zdążyłem zamknąć drzwi.</p><p>☆☆☆</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>użytkownik stanjunhaostanreallove opublikował(a) nowe zdjęcie</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Polubione przez <b>wm72</b>, <b>the8.minghaoo</b> i <b>2 271</b> innych</p><p><b>stanjunhaostanreallove </b>ALARM KOCHANI ALARM MAMY ROZŁAM W ZWIĄZKU</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>zobacz wszystkie komentarze: 1 482</em>
  </span>
</p><p><b>kochamgoplane </b>cO SIĘ DZIEJE</p><p><b>wm72 </b>ha</p><p>☆☆☆</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>użytkownik min9yu_k opublikował(a) nowe zdjęcie</b>
  </em>
</p><p>        </p><p>Polubione przez <b>chwenotchew</b>, <b>gayteen</b> i <b>594 910</b> innych</p><p><b>min9yu_k </b>najlepiej spędzony czas u boku najlepszego przyjaciela 🖤</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>zobacz wszystkie komentarze: 7 530</em>
  </span>
</p><p><b>chwenotchew </b>wy wszyscy jesteście śmieszni</p><p><b>Jungkook.oppa.4ever </b>any armys here???</p><p>☆☆☆</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>użytkownik princeofchina opublikował(a) nowe zdjęcie</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Polubione przez <b>bravpunxh</b>, <b>chwenotchew</b> i <b>400 339</b> innych</p><p>
  <b>princeofchina 💕🌸</b>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>zobacz wszystkie komentarze: 5 843</em>
  </span>
</p><p><b>bravpunxh </b>elo bro</p><p><b>chwenotchew </b>gdzie Wonwoo zgubiłeś</p><p>☆☆☆</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>użytkownik jeon.wonwoo opublikował(a) pierwszy post od dłuższego czasu</b>
  </em>
</p><p>        </p><p>Polubione przez <b>chwenotchew</b>, <b>michi_alice</b> i <b>378 674</b> innych</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>zobacz wszystkie komentarze: 5 969</em>
  </span>
</p><p><b>chwenotchew </b>a jednak się nie zgubiłeś. zabawa</p><p><b>wm72 </b>WIEDZIAŁAM KURWA WIEDZIAŁAM. WIDZICIE TE DRZEWA W TLE, U JUNA TEŻ ONE SĄ. MOJE DZIECI SĄ NA RANDCE, COUPLE GOAL #wonhui</p><p>↳<b>stanjunhaostanreallove </b>te a weź spierdalaj co</p><p>☆☆☆</p><p>- Nie wiem, czy to wstawianie zdjęć to dobry pomysł - powiedział Jeon, nadal podziwiając tulipany. - Szef będzie zły.</p><p>- Czemu tak uważasz? - zapytałem, z uśmiechen czytając komentarze.</p><p>- Podzieliliście ludzi na dwa obozy - Wonwoo wstał, wzdychając przy tym jak stary dziadek. - Tych od gyuhao i fanów wonhuiów.</p><p>- No i gitara - ja tam nie widziałem w tym problemu. - Przynajmniej nie oszukujemy ludzi.</p><p>- Mingyu nie podoba się Minghao - stwierdził twardo młodszy, odwracając przy tym wzrok. Naiwniak.</p><p>- Czy ja wiem... - mruknąłem pod nosem. - Przecież tobie on też się nie podoba, więc na jedno wychodzi.</p><p>- Ale ja już jestem przyzwyczajony do tego, że mam być w nim zakochany - odpowiedział mi podejrzanie szybko. - Więc tak jakby nie udajemy. Ty z Minghao też tak będziecie mieć. Trochę praktyki.</p><p>- Co to za nagła zmiana frontu - prychnąłem, chowając telefon do kieszeni. - Nigdy nie lubiłeś tej całej szopki. Irytowało cię zachowanie Gyu, a teraz co?</p><p>- Może po prostu nie podoba mi się to, że swoim zachowaniem jescze bardziej pchasz Hao w jego ramiona? - szatyn podniósł głos, po czym spuścił głowę. Bardzo ciężko jest go wyprowadzić z równowagi, a mi się to udało. To gdzie ten medal? - Jesteś zazdrosny o Minghao, ale to, że będziesz traktować mnie jak kartę przetargową nic ci nie da.</p><p>- Ja nigdy nie miałem tego na myśli - naprawdę nie chciałem, by chłopak czuł się wykorzystywany. - I nie jestem zazdrosny o The8.</p><p>- Och, jak oficjalnie - raper przewrócił oczami. - The8. Więc po co próbujesz się odegrać na Mingyu, pokazując się ze mną? Jego to i tak nie ruszy. Nie zależy mu na mnie - w ostatnim zdaniu dało się wyczuć smutek.</p><p>Mogłem nie lubić Mingyu, ale nie mogę zmusić do tego samego Wonwoo. Jest do niego zbyt przywiązany. Co to, jakiś zmodyfikowany syndrom sztokholmski mu się uaktywnił czy jak. Za to sam Kim... W sumie nawet nie wiem, co on naprawdę czuł względem dwudziestodwulatka. Wątpię, by lubił go tak mocno, jak Minghao.</p><p>Nie jestem zazdrosny. Nikt mi tego nie wmówi.</p><p>- Dobra, zapomnijmy o całej sprawie - powiedziałem, przerzucając przyjacielowi rękę przez ramie. - To gdzie teraz idziemy?</p><p>☆☆☆</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>użytkownik stanjunhaostanreallove opublikował(a) nowe zdjęcie</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Polubione przez <b>kochamgoplane</b>, <b>girlwithluv</b> i <b>2</b> <b>961</b> innych</p><p><b>stanjunhaostanreallove </b>apeluje do stanerek junhao i meanie: SYTUACJA OPANOWANA, CI IDIOCI (czyt: jun i mingyu) SOBIE NA ZŁOŚĆ ROBIĄ I PORYWAJĄ SOBIW CHŁOPAKÓW</p><p>
  <em>zobacz wszystkie komentarze: 1 789</em>
</p><p><b>kochamgoplane </b>uff</p><p><b>jnhfrvr </b>tak wlasciwie to skad ty masz takie info</p><p>↳ <b>chwenotchew </b>mnie też to zastanawia</p><p>↳ <b>gayteen </b>oł szit vernon oppa</p><p>☆☆☆</p><p>
  <b>VERNON</b>
</p><p>- Chan - powiedziałem, mrużąc przy tym badawczo oczy. - Co tam przeglądasz</p><p>Chłopak od razu zablokował telefon i uśmiechnął się promiennie. Nie ze mną te numery, Bruner.</p><p>- Ja już chcesz się bawić w tajemnice, to chociaż zdejmij okulary - dodałem. - Wszystko się w nich odbija. To zdjęcie Hao i Juna też.</p><p>- Cicho bądź - syknął dziewiętnastolatek i rozejrzał się po pustym salonie. - Mam pozwolenie od Juna.</p><p>- A co z Hao?</p><p>- On tutaj jest uke, nie ma nic do gadania - szatyn machnął ręką.</p><p>- Przepraszam, ale czym jest? - zapytałem, przykładając sobie dłoń do ucha.</p><p>- Właśnie, ja też mogę wiedzieć? - do rozmowy przyłączył się nie kto inny jak sam Xu Minghao. - I na co Jun ci pozwolił?</p><p>- No bo... - zaczął najmłodszy z towarzystwa, wykręcając sobie palce.</p><p>- Rozmawiacie o tym jaki jestem piękny? - no, to teraz mieliśmy pełen skład. Wen również zaszczycił nas swoją obecnością.</p><p>- Na co pozwoliłeś młodemu? - The8 złapał się za biodra. No teraz to już w ogóle wyglądali jak mąż z żoną.</p><p>- I co to uke? - no co, jestem ciekawy.</p><p>- Uke to ten uległy w anime - jeszcze Soonyounga nam tu brakowało. - Oczywiście jeśli mówimy o yaoi. A co, obstawiamy role w historyjce o junhao? To ja od razu na uke typuje Hao, idealnie by się sprawdził na dole...</p><p>- O czym wy gadacie w obecności dzieci? - mamuśka Jeonghan w akcji. Zaraz wszyscy się tu zlecą, łącznie z Mingmingiem, Dongjinem, Doyoonem i Samuelem. Będzie cała rodzinka w komplecie.</p><p>Ale najlepiej wyglądał teraz Minghao, cały czerwony jak burak. No faktycznie uke. Jun natomiast tylko niepewnie spoglądał na Xu, aż w końcu złapał go za rękaw i wyciągnął za szmaty na zewnątrz.</p><p>No cóż - romantycznie.</p><p>Idę szukać Seungkwana.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>